Hysterics in The Gull
by Hooty-McBoon
Summary: Nathan arrives at The Gull after burying the Chief, he finds Audrey alone, wallowing and pitying herself. He doesn't know how to help her but he will try his hardest. Very short fic.


A tiny fic –'cause it is too long to be called a drabble- based on the end of 2.01 'A Tale of Two Audrey's'. Nathan arrives at The Gull after burying the Chief, he finds Audrey alone, wallowing and pitying herself. He doesn't know how to help her but he will try his hardest.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is just my brain having a little fun.

o0o0o0o0o

**Hysterics in The Gull**

It was obvious to Nathan that Audrey had been crying, the tear tracks were still shining on her cheeks. He watched her for a moment before sitting next to her at the bar, Duke placed a beer in front of him and smiled kindly, this new understanding they had forged between them was important. It looked like he might have another friend in this town. He took Audrey's hand suppressing the tingle that he felt as her skin met his. He would have to get used to that. She was looking at him now and Nathan exhaled heavily there were fresh tears spilling from her eyes.

"Where's...um-"

"Audrey?" she suggested and Nathan pulled a face, he didn't like thinking of this woman who had stolen his Audrey's identity as her; "Don't, she- she is me. Or I am her. She knows things that I have never told anyone before." She bit her tongue and fixed her gaze on the empty beer bottle.

"There has to be an explanation." Nathan argued.

Audrey shook her head; "I can't think of anything rational. Special Agent Howard turned up..." she trailed off remembering the exchange that had happened before.

"Well good! Did he take her away?" he asked smiling.

She shook her head; "It wasn't my Agent Howard. It was a completely different man. I don't- somehow I have stolen this woman's life."

"Parker." He sounds annoyed now.

"You can't even call me that. That isn't who I am. I don't even know my real name, am I still Lucy? Did I die and then come back as some woman who already existed. I lived her life in my head I saw all of the things that she saw...until I came here. What if I didn't exist until I came here?" Audrey was getting herself hysterical and was slowly getting louder and louder, people in The Gull were starting to look at them. Duke cast a worried glance over at Audrey and Nathan, the latter of the pair didn't know what to do. He was never very good with emotions.

"Audrey, please. You are still Audrey to me, and we will work this out. It is what we do!" he insisted squeezing the hand that he was still holding; "Even if we find out that you are an alien or something we will deal with it ok?" his attempt at humour almost had her cracking a smile. Almost. A second beer was placed in front of the pair and Duke prised the empty bottle from Audrey's hand, he knew better than to ask her what was wrong, he had decided that if he could help by providing her with alcohol then that would be his job. Nathan glanced up at him and thanked him silently, he was glad that Duke was around, a feeling that he had felt earlier in the evening as they had buried his father together.

"Oh Nathan." Audrey suddenly sat up looking sad, Nathan was confused; "Here I am whining about my problems when you buried your father less than an hour ago. I am sorry." Nathan sighed; they were both so alike sometimes it was spooky. Neither of them would address the issue of their own problems if they knew that the other also had a problem.

"Duke helped, he's gone now but Audrey...the other Audrey is still here and we aren't going to ignore that." He watched her blond head bowed slightly he knew that it was a sign of acceptance.

She bit her lip chewing on it for a moment as she thought things over before looking up at him again; "I- I can't do this without you ok?" Nathan hadn't been expecting her to look so vulnerable but he found himself nodding, he would always be there for her.

His thumb traced over the back of her hand stroking it gently, he was trying his best to reassure her without words, he soon realised that she wanted him to verbalise it; "I will always be here for you even if you aren't who I think you are. I know that you are a good person and we have been through enough together to know that whatever the reason is that you have this woman's memories or if it turns out she has yours we will deal with it together. You and I." She smiles at him clearly much calmer than before.

"Thank you Nathan." She lifts the hand that is still holding hers and kisses his knuckles, the feeling of her soft lips brushing his skin is one that he isn't about to forget in a hurry.

They smile at each other once more both wondering exactly who they are, one questioning everything due to the deaths of two men who were his father, in their own ways, and the other questioning the very memories that her life is based on. They both know better than to ask anyone other than each other for help. They both know so much, and yet so little, about each other that it would be foolish to trust anyone else.

0o0o0o0o

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a few ideas that I had to get out of my head and down onto a word doc. I hope that you have enjoyed this tiny, tiny fic. Please review if you have. I hope to be doing more of these as the Second season comes out, missing scenes that I think we need. Anyway reviews are lovely and no flames please. Thanks.**


End file.
